


Calling Spider-Man

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Identity Reveal, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: After realising that the Peter Parker that Mysterio is talking about is, unmistakably, the Peter Parker that he’s been bullying for years, Flash makes a phone call.





	Calling Spider-Man

_ “Spider-Man’s real name is— Spider-Man’s real name is Peter Parker!” _

Flash replayed the news clip again, numb fingers automatically jabbing the button. A few seconds in, he hit pause. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. 

It fit. As much as he wanted to deny it, as much as he wanted to consider the fact that there were assuredly other _ Peter Parkers _ in New York, Spider-Man being wimpy Peter Parker from school _ fit _ too well for Flash to even try. The weird disappearances, the old guy that had been an _ associate of Spider-Man’s _during the weird fight with the killer robots, the fact that Parker had started up some internship with Stark Enterprises right around the time that Spider-Man had first shown his masked face… It all made too much sense. 

“Holy _ shit.” _

* * *

“I need to talk to Parker,” Flash said quickly, as soon as Ned had picked up the phone. For a moment, all he could hear was breathing on the other end, and then Ned scoffed. 

“Dude, if you’re trying to get ahold of Peter, why’re you calling me?”

Flash adjusted his grip on his phone, palms sweatier than he wanted to admit. “I didn’t think he would pick up,” he admitted after a short hesitation. “Can you just… I don’t know, text him or something? Tell him it’s important.”

There was a scuffling sound, and then Ned sighed heavily. “Look, Flash. Peter’s dealing with a lot right now. There was this… uh—“

“I saw the newsflash,” Flash interrupted. He’d heard Ned’s lame excuses for Peter’s disappearances before, they all had. How none of them had ever put it together before, that Peter was Spider-Man… Flash shook his head. 

Ned’s voice sounded forced. “So then you know that Peter has a lot on his mind right now.”

Flash groaned. “_Look, _I know, okay? I’m trying to talk to him so I can apologise for being an asshole, so can you just tell him to call me or something?”

Another silence, followed by more rustling. Flash switched his phone from his right hand to his left and wiped his right one on his pants. 

“What do you want, Flash?” When someone finally spoke again, it wasn’t Ned. Instead, the unmistakable voice of Peter Parker —of _ Spider-Man, _ and wasn’t _ that _ a trip— slid unremarkably out of the tinny-sounding connection. Flash nearly dropped the phone. 

“Sh— Parker. Peter.” _ Dude, be cool, what the hell. _“Uh…”

Peter huffed out a breath. “Ned said you had something to say to me. He said it was important.” _ It better be, _his tone implied. 

Flash cleared his throat. “Yeah, man. I… wanted to apologise for… you know. Being a dick to you, and stuff. I saw the news and realised… oh, wow, that’s _ you, _ and it seems like you were really… going through it.” He wanted to sink into the floor. “You, uh… do a lot of good, as—” Flash glanced around surreptitiously before lowering his voice anyway. “—_Spider-Man_, and I thought you should know that.”

Radio silence. Dead air. Flash glanced down at his phone, briefly pulling it away from his ear, but the call was still active, so he put it back up again. 

“...Oh.” It took another thirty seconds for Peter to say something, but Flash sagged with relief despite the anticlimactic response. At least he’d actually _ heard _the rambling apology. “I… Thanks, Flash.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Flash forced himself to take a breath. “If you ever, I don’t know, need anything, Parker? I, uh— Yeah.” 

Peter let out a breath that might have been a laugh. “...Thanks, man. You weren’t put-off by the whole…” He hesitated. “_Spider-Man killed Mysterio _thing?”

“I’m sure you had a good reason,” Flash replied immediately, confidently. 

This time, Peter definitely let out a laugh that sounded half-amused and half-surprised. “That’s… Yeah. Thanks, Flash. I’ll… call you if I need anything, okay?”

Flash nodded a little. That was a signal to wrap things up if he’d ever heard one. “Cool. See you at school, Parker.”

“Bye, Flash.” The line went dead, and Flash clicked the phone off and slipped it into his pocket. 

_ “Spider-Man is going to call me if he needs me,” _ he whispered to himself in absolute shock after a second of registering the conversation he’d just had. “Holy _ shit.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I like Flash so much but??? I do??? If they make him a villain I’m gonna be so pissed off. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
